Alice in Wonderland
by Bernardo4198
Summary: This is the official Chapter 1 for this series. young Alice Kirkland falls down a seemingly bottomless abyss to a mysterious place called wonderland. rated M for Alice's mouth just to be safe i do not own Hetalia or Alice in wonderland


Alice in Wonderland

Chapter 1

The sensation of falling. That's all Alice Kirkland, a 17 year old British girl with a blue dress and dirty blonde pigtails, can feel as she plummeted down a pitch black hole. For what seemed years of falling, she can finally see light, but from an unusual source; an oil lamp. As she fell closer toward the dimly lit lamp she can fell the sensation of falling slowing down, almost floating down kind of sensation. Alice carefully reached out to brighten the oil lamp, as she did the brightened lamp revealed on the walls of the hole that she was floating down in was surrounded in pictures of her and people that she didn't recognized. "Okay I either have a stalker that lives in this hole or I'm hallucinating from a high fever," she said to herself in a calm yet nervous controlled voice. Her brain, however, was bothering her that it knew the people in those pictures with her but doesn't recognize them, "Why do I have the feeling I know them?" she asked herself. She pondered for a while but then realized that she doesn't even remember how she got into this hole. When she looked down towards the bottomless abyss, she saw the bottom, but it wasn't going to a happy landing, from what Alice can tell the bottom of the pit is covered in spikes. "Oh bloody hell this isn't going end very pretty now, is it?!" she said in a loud scared voice as she felt the falling sensation started to speed up leading towards her impalement. As Alice closed her eyes and prepared for the gory ending… _THUD!_ Alice landed face first to the floor instead of having several spikes going through her skull and body. "OWWW! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"She yells angrily to the tile, which was designed to look like spikes if you look from above while it looks like a regular illusionary tile from an angle. She gets up and smooth out her dress and looks around the room she fell in; the room was not your average room with regular décor, the walls were uneven, wavy with a crimson color, the pictures were (thankfully, not of her to her relief) crooked, even several were upside down! The pictures, however, were actually paintings, paintings of unusual things that Alice could not figure out what they were. The tiles were red and black except for that illusionary tile directly below the hole that nearly made her have a heart attack. "Oh my… what a peculiar room! I've never seen anything like it except from those Ripley's Believe It or Not books," she said in an awed voice as she looked around the room like small child would do in a candy store or in an amusement park for the first time. As she was looking around, etching every detail into her mind, she noticed a black door that wasn't there, in which the upper part was in shape of a heart. Curiosity had gotten the better of her and opened the black door wondering what was on the other side. As soon as she opened the door she heard a man say "Mein Gott! I'm going to be late!" the man said in a German accent. Alice looked at the German man from behind, he was tall, had his blond hair slicked back, he wore a black tuxedo from what Alice could tell, but the most unusual feature that the German had was LONG WHITE RABBIT EARS! Surprised, Alice immediately asked him loud enough for him to hear,"Um, excuse me, sir?" the German stopped and looked over at Alice and replied in a rude voice, "Ja? What is it?" Alice got slightly annoyed with his tone, "That was rude! You don't reply like that to a lady! Anyways, who are you and what is this place?" The German looked at her directly, he had a set of icy blue eyes that Alice subliminally seen those eyes somewhere before, he replied in the same impatient, rude tone, "I'm the white German rabbit and you're in Wonderland!" the white rabbit ran off towards the end of the corridor running. Alice, wanting to ask the German rabbit have they met somewhere and what is Wonderland, started to chase after him but her body pained from the impact of her unexpected landing earlier. The Rabbit ran through another door, slamming it behind him, yelling that he was going to be late. Little did young Alice knew, as she ran down the corridor from the door she entered to the door that the White Rabbit passed through, it was just the start of her adventure in the mysterious Wonderland.


End file.
